Abstract The Hemostasis, Thrombosis, and Inflammation Models Core (Core A) will provide the resources, equipment and technical expertise to conduct the in vivo assays that are a critical component of all projects included in this program. The main services provided by the core are: 1. Organize shipment of mice from UC San Diego to UNC Chapel Hill and to establish colonies for select strains at UNC Chapel Hill 2. Subject mice to various models of hemostasis, thrombosis, and inflammation 3. Analyze data and provide project investigators with results and feedback on how to move forward with projects/ mouse model studies. Including an animal models core will increase reproducibility in results obtained for the various projects in this PPG, and drastically reduce costs for labor and set-up/ maintenance of major equipment. Core A will be directed by Dr. Wolfgang Bergmeier, an Associate Professor of Biochemistry and Biophysics at the University of North Carolina who has many years of expertise in the use of animal models (Hemostasis, Thrombosis, and Inflammation) and state-of-the-art intravital microscopy (IVM) imaging techniques. In his own research, he has made seminal contributions to our understanding of how the small GTPase Rap1 and its regulators affect platelet and neutrophil functions ? a major focus area of this program.